The Light Behind Your Eyes
by BreakingFromALivingNightmare
Summary: "She knew, by nine years old, that the worst part is that before it gets any better, she was already headed for a cliff. And she realized, in each free fall, she was better off when she hit the bottom. Suddenly, a blonde boy, a little older than her, stumbled into the clearing that she'd been in." Thaluke. Set after the end of TLO. No flames. Review! -Nightmare
1. Prolouge: Turn It Off

**I just found out about this great song, and I decided to make a fic about it. 'It' is The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.**

**I found it just minutes ago.**

**I was watching a lyric video for Leave Out All The Rest {Linkin Park, great song and artist} by Lizzy9500.**

**I scrolled through the comments, as I sometimes do on YouTube.**

**Someone put a link to the video to this song by RawrMeansRoar.**

**I instantly fell in love with the song, and this creation was born.**

**Please, listen to the song, listen to The Forty Eight, another great inspirational band, and Paramore. Linkin Park, Evanescence, and Flyleaf. There's also Elizabeth Grace {a great YouTube coverist}**

**All great band that are great for anyone who need understanding. Thank you if your read thus far.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any thing in this story besides the plot, and my OC.**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V. (Second Person)

Luke's dead. Luke's _dead._ Dead, as in gone forever. And Ever.

And

Ever.

His horrendous death... So close to where she was stuck.

Everyone she'd known and deeply cared about was dead or gone, all dead or gone.

The only ones left where the ones she'd either met after she was a tree {she flinched at this; the memory was hard for her} or Grover and Annabeth. Unless you count the Gods or May. It was really hard for her to truly grasp that Luke was gone, like how hard it was for her when Jason, sweet, innocent Jason..

No, she thought, no mourning.

One of her favorite bands, Paramore, helped her after she recovered from her former state.

She would listen to them, and find herself closer to better. But the only time after Jason's death that she'd felt truly happy was when she'd met Luke. Annabeth was great..

But it was all Luke.

She remembered. when she met him. It seemed like so little ago... Being a tree had changed all her memories. Time wise only, though.  
***•Flashback•***

She sat.

She'd been running for only three days, but it felt like a lifetime. All her lifetime.

Her body ached with pains. Sore legs, arms, lungs, heart, all of it. Hurt had been engulfing her very soul, very body, for so long.

Ever since her mom left with Jason, all she felt was pain.

She made it worse, though, ever so worse.

All she wanted was to be _numb._

That would contain pain, that would contain hurt.

That would contain it all.

But her issue was: Whenever she tried to walk, she'd run. She couldn't stop running. She couldn't do any thing was officially dying.

And the worst part is: She knew it.

She knew, by nine years old, that the worst part is that before it gets any better, she was already headed for a cliff. And she realized, in each free fall, she was better off when she hit the bottom.

Suddenly, a blonde boy, a little older than her, stumbled into the clearing that she'd been in.

He saw her sitting on the large tree stump. He made the daring move of sitting next to her.

"Hey, name's Luke. Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia," she barely whispered, scared to say anything after being silent for three days, minus some singing to her self {which had been barely audible.}

"Cute name," he flirted **{I've always imagined he constantly flirted with her}**

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked.

She got edgy. Her eyes widened, she sat up straight, and she glared her already-perfect-glare. He stared back, wide-eyes, scared. "I-I'm sorry. I guess you have a bad parent too. I ran away from home two years ago, when I was your age. my mom was really crazy and hallucinated."

"Oh... My mom had an alcohol problem and when my dad came back... She had my little brother.." She was crying now, and her ip was trembling, along with her voice, "and three days ago we went for a picnic... And she lost him... He's 2, probably dead... And I ran... Literally... I couldn't stop..." And she let loose a horrible sob.

"Thalia.. Thalia... I'm sorry I didn't-" he cut himself off and hugged the poor girl..

She wrapped her small arm around him as his cradled her head to him.

***•End Flashback•***

She started whimpering... Then she sobbed. Alone. Alone like she was before he came in.

She was alone in her cabin, on her bed.

Still no Jason. She's still had him gone. Her mother too. The empty void in her heart took it over at that moment. No one left, no more heart.

* * *

**Did any one like? It is right after Percy leaves camp.. In TLO. Please review. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**What is my favorite Elizabeth Grace cover? The one to answer correctly {It's actually 2} WILL get a shout out, an OC in here, and a preview of a little bit! Kk, Review!**

**Nightmare**

**Update: Ranges from tomorrow- a week from today!**


	2. Chapter 2: Orange Juice

**New chapter! Sorry someone hacked my account so I had to rewrite. I GOT A BETA! Becc Paramore Lover, who ALSO got half of the question right. THE ANSWER WAS: King For A Day and Trophy Father's Trophy Son.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**I hope every one likes! Review!**

* * *

_"__She got edgy. Her eyes widened, she sat up straight, and she glared her already-perfect-glare. He stared back, wide-eyes, scared. "I-I'm sorry. I guess you have a bad parent too. I ran away from home two years ago, when I was your age. my mom was really crazy and hallucinated."_

_"Oh... My mom had an alcohol problem and when my dad came back... She had my little brother.." She was crying now, and her ip was trembling, along with her voice, "and three days ago we went for a picnic... And she lost him... He's 2, probably dead... And I ran... Literally... I couldn't stop..." And she let loose a horrible sob._

_"Thalia.. Thalia... I'm sorry I didn't-" he cut himself off and hugged the poor girl.._

_She wrapped her small arm around him as his cradled her head to him._

_***•End Flashback•***_

_She started whimpering... Then she sobbed. Alone. Alone like she was before he came in._

_She was alone in her cabin, on her bed._

_Still no Jason. She's still had him gone. Her mother too. The empty void in her heart took it over at that moment. No one left, no more heart."_

* * *

***•Flashback•***

Thalia's POV {2nd} {continuous flashback}

She was warm.

That was the first thing she noticed when she woke up at dawn. She opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in someone's arms.

No, not someone. Luke.

"Luke," she whispered softly, ""Luke, wake up I hear something."

His eyes opened immediately. He yawned and stretched his arms out, releasing her.

She shivered at the contact with the cold air.

"It got colder." She speculated.

He laughed,causing the air to turn the warmth turn into fog.

"No, we're in Idaho in November, Thals."

She blushed, sudden warmth in her cheeks.

Luke smirked.

"We should get going," she said.

He nodded and she picked up her bag and they started walking. After a moment, though, she broke into a run, and she couldn't stop. A sprint took over and she started panting but she couldn't stop. She bit her lip, and tears started spilling. Luke, since his legs were longer, caught up fast and pulled her into a hug.

"Thals, I'm not that ugly. Do you want to leave?" He asked her, but you could see he was hurt she just took off withought him.

"No.." she tried to say, but it was squeaky ad hard to hear, but Luke heard it.

He nodded for her to go on.

"When I first ran, I sprinted for a while. It hurt but I couldn't stop. I finally stopped when I collapsed and passed out. I woke up a little later, still exhausted, but I could see my mom's set, so I ran farther for hours until the sun set that day. I think I've been over-excerting myself. The next day, yesterday, I was running, and I tried to walk but I couldn't. I haven't been able tom walk an it... I don't know what to do, luke.." she told him, her her lip and voice quivering while she cried.

Luke watched her, and picked her up, bridal style.

She stopped crying, and gave him a confused look.

"If you can't walk, then you get carried.

Thalia rolled her eyes for the first time in her life.

"What, do I need a stroller now?" She joked, for the first time in her life.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

"Sure," she said with a new thing called 'sarcasm' and he set her down and ran back te way they came.

A few minutes later he returned with a stroller and some food.

Thalia stared.

She hadn't eaten since she'd left {but even then she'd had little}.

He gave her half and a cup of orange juice that he'd stolen.

She settled into the stroller and ate while he sat on the ground.

She was still eating when he stood and started pushing her.

Halfway through her juice she drifted off. A bit later she was woken up by the stop of the Stroller.

She opened her eyes and realized that she'd spilt.

"Luuukkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." She said.

He nodded and walked away to get lunch.

She opened her bag and got out a black, tight, long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She felt better as she pulled out a brush and brushed through her long black hair, about to the mid point of her back and it was really curly.

She hummed and went to the lake nearby and glanced at herself.

Her hair stuck up and looked greasy, so, she pulled out some shampoo and conditioner and bent backward after taking off her shirt and jacket and wrapped a towel around her upper half while getting her hair wet, bringing it up to thoroughly wash with shampoo before she re-dunked her head, bringing it up to put in conditioner, letting her hair sit on her head after a minute or so, she re-dunked again, and she quickly slipped on her shirt and jacket, wrapping her hair in a towel.

When she saw Luke coming, she took off the towel and put her things in her bag and brushed her near-dry hair.

Luke came right there and raised an eyebrow at the nine-year-old's outfit.

She brushed it off as he handed her a bagel.

It was one good bagel.

***•End Flashback•***

3rd Person POV

Thalia was sleeping on her bed, her face looking peaceful.

Nico and Luke walked in.

"She looks just like she did when she was having a nightmare," Luke commented.

Nico, confused, looked at him.

Luke sighed. "When I first met her, she had nightmares every night, and would end up waking me up crying. I noticed she always had nightmares, no matter what."

Nico was astonished to learn that the Huntress had nightmares.

* * *

**Review!  
-xNightmarexx**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaea

Luke's POV

Thalia's eyes fluttered open.

"Luke.." She whispered then started crying, like every time she'd say Jason.

Thalia buried her face in her pillow, and Nico shadow traveled away.

Luke slowly approached, silently.

He hugged Thalia.

She seemed to go into shock, as she stilled, but instead, her eyes turned into a mud color, and she started shivering, and spoke.

"Remember.. remembering will be the end!"

It sounded like her mother {whom of which he and Thalia'd met; but that's another story}.

*Flashback to when he'd last seen Thalia before his "death"*

He saw her Hunting, alone.

He slowly approached, careful of what she might do.

"Thalia," he said, right before she abruptly stopped her quiet singing.

He knew what song she was singing.

It was Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

One of the Songs.

"Thalia, I'm going to die, but please, know that this'll be better."

"No. No, no, no, no!" She cried to him, dropping her bow and arrow.

"Please Luke, Please, please. Stop this war."  
"Thalia, I'm doing what's right. You're wrong. Why you join the hunters?"

"Because you betrayed me!"

"I'm the reason you're here!"

"Yeah, well, why don't you turn you're back Kronos!"  
"He'll kill me!"  
"Well, we're all going to die in this world!"  
"Says the girl trying to get out alive!"  
That was it for her. He didn't know. So she pushed him and left, emotionless.

*End Flashback*

Luke couldn't take it so he left, sick to his stomach, scared of what'd happen.

If only he knew that he could've stopped two wars.

But he didn't because he's one of those who, like every other person, is made of greed.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late. BUT THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT yet a filler.  
Did anyone noticed I quoted part of Pessimist {Rough Draft} by Elizabeth Grace in it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't think an author would be a 13 year old girl who ramndomly sobs at night. **

**So yeah! Review! If you're reading this long A/N tell me who your favorite singer is and say 'Hello pessimist I haven't given up; hate the optimist they're everything I'm not'.**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
